Nightmares
by Em Tornado
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's best comforters are their sweet little children.


**A/N Hey guys!! So this is a Mellark family fic, inspired by a letter from Katniss to her children j saw on pinterest. I hope you like it!**

 **IDOTHG.**

A shrill scream pierced thought the silent night, and I woke, startled, clutching thin air where Prim was supposed to be. I looked around, and saw her on the floor, rubbing her head.

 _She must have fallen because of waking up too fast_ , I thought.

Rye and Finnick too woke up, Finn rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Rye trying not to fall back into the blanket of sleep.

"What happened, Willow?" my big brother asked me.

"I think Mum and Dad are having nightmares again," Finn answered instead of me, getting up.

Finnick was the eldest of us all, followed by Rye, me, and the youngest of all, Prim. Finnick wasn't our blood brother. His real mommy, Annie, gave him to my mommy, so she could go see her husband.

She never returned.

Now, Finn was our brother. Our Mommy and Daddy were his, and they loved us all more than anything.

Another scream, a little gruffer than the one before broke our conversation, and we all looked in the direction of Mommy and Daddy's room.

Nightmares were a regular occurrence in our household. Mommy and Daddy often had nightmares, and had promised to tell us the reason for them once we grew up. I thought about our own nightmares, and how mommy would rock us into sleep, and stay with us all night, or how Daddy would talk to us about anything and everything until we were finally at ease, and went back to sleep.

And idea quickly formed iny head, and I looked at my siblings, excitement clear on my face.

"I have an idea," I started. All faces turned towards me, curiously. I was the brains between all of us. Daddy always said that I got that from mommy. "We should go comfort Mommy and Daddy. I mean, they always comfort us when we have nightmares. We can do the same for them, can't we?"

Everyone thought over it, and after a moment, nodded. "Let's go, then," Finn said, taking the lead as usual.

We all scrambled off our beds, and made way towards Mommy and Daddy's room. We slowly opened the door, not wanting to make a _creek_ sound. Mommy and Daddy were sleeping, but there was a troubled expression on both their faces. They both were clutching each other, and Prim, being the smallest of us all, quickly slipped in between them. Both the boys got on either side, Finn on Mommy's and Rye on Daddy's, like two bodyguards. I, like Prim, managed to get between the two of them, and with a content sigh, closed my eyes and slept.

Morning sunlight fell into my eyes and woke me up, and I groaned. I stretched, and suddenly felt very stuffy. I opened my eyes, and looked at everyone around me. Sometime during the night we all had tangled up-- Rye was draped half on Mommy and half on Daddy. Prim was on their head, clutching both their hair. Finn was on their feet, his head on Mommy's and legs on Daddy's. I was between everyone, and all our finger were, in a weird way, linked together.

The bodyheat around me slowly started to make me uncomfortable. I moved my hand to one side, and elbowed daddy by mistake, starting a chain reaction. Daddy woke suddenly, and lifted his head, waking Prim, who pulled Mommy's hair, waking her. She lifted her leg, which caused Finn to wake up, and Rye woke up, who, because of all the movement had fallen on me. I yelped, and pushed him, which pushed Finn, who pushed Mommy, who pushed Daddy, who gave a final yell because of Prim's tight hold on his hair.

It was silent for a while, after which we all started laughing. Mommy tugged Prim and Finn from above and below her, and Daddy pulled me and Rye into his arms. Mommy and Daddy touched their foreheads together, laughing, and holding all their laughing children in their arms.

It was the best morning we had had in a while.

We were getting ready for school when the note slid in.

Rye, closest to the door, picked it up, and read it out loud.

 _Our sweet little children,_

 _You heard it again last night, didn't you? That's why you curled up between Peeta and I, and linked your fingers with ours._

 _Thanks for being the best children ever. Daddy and I love you more than anything._

 _Now get ready fast. We have your favourite breakfast ready._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy and Daddy._

We all smiled, and got ready at double the speed. We loved our Mommy and Daddy too. And we loved Daddy's pancakes more than anything too.

But the best sight ever was our parents' warm smile, reserved only for us.

 **Well, I hope you guys liked it! Expect more Hunger Games fi s j the near future, cuz I just reread the series, rewatched the movies, and read a lot of THG fanfic. Anyway, constructive criticism is, as usual, accepted with open arms. Please review, follow and Favourite, cuz that makes mg day.**

 **Adios!**

 **Love,**

 **Em.**


End file.
